It all starts out with a favor
by TeukieWookie
Summary: When Lenalee wants somthing she will do anything to get it. Like making a boy dress as a girl pretending to be a couple with a very grumpy Kanda. My first story so may be crappie.
1. Chapter 1

It all starts out with a favor

"Oh…. I need help!" Lenalee was sitting in her room with a confused expression on her face. Scattered all around her were magazines talking about some sort of festival that happens only once every 4 years. There would be no entry fee, all the food you could eat, and costumes. But there was one problem. To get in you had to be a couple. Lenalee knew she could just ask Allen or Lavi, but she wanted Kanda to come too. Problem is Lenalee was the only girl and she really wanted to be with Lavi. So Kanda and Allen would be the left out. Suddenly Lenalee's frown turned into a smirk. "This is going to be interesting."

She ran out of her room looking for anybody. " Hey, do you know where Allen is?" She asked some finder who passing by. " Um…. I think he is in the cafeteria." "Thanks!" Of course he would be in the cafeteria. Why didn't I think of that? So off she went to go find Allen.

"Guess I'm done eating. I think Ill go train some mo- ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!" He turned around to see a very tired Lenalee. "Are you okay Lenalee?" "Yeah, I just came here to ask you a favor." He looked at Lenalee with a confused look. " Should I be scared?" He said trying to be funny. "Yes. Now come with me." Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand before he could run away. "If you don't do as I say Ill tell brother that you and I were secretly dating and that we were going to elope. Oh, and I could also say something along the lines of 'I didn't want to tell you but I'm having his child.'" She smirked like the spawn of Satan. Allen's face was so priceless. He was embarrassed about the child part, angry about her lying but confused as to what was the favor. "Fine."

When Allen arrived in Lenalee's room he was surprised to see that the room was dirty. There were magazine everywhere, cloths thrown into piles and makeup all over the floor. "Um…..what do you need me for?" He said in a scared voice. " I need you to disguise yourself as a girl." "Why?!" Lenalee flopped on her bed and grabbed one of the magazines. " There's this festival over in another city that happens only once in a couple of years. I've been thinking of You, me, Lavi and Kanda going as sort of a vacation." She tried to make sound as simple as possible. "Okay, so why do I need to dress as a girl?" " Only couples are allowed in. I would be partnered with Lavi and you with…Yu." Allen's whole face turned pink. "Me-me with Ka-Kanda?!" This was too much, he thought. Allen sat down on the floor knowing that this would take some time.

"Allen, please!!!" Begging was her last option and she knew it would work. "Just this once and I'll never ask for anything every again." "Why do I have to dress as a girl? What about Kanda?" She gave him 'are you stupid look'. "Kanda is tall, masculine and has anger management issues. While you are short, muscular but scrawny and can act like an angel from above. Which one sounds like a better actor for playing a girl?" Allen sighed realizing he couldn't win this fight. "Does Kanda Know about this?" "No, but we are going to ask him after you get dressed up. Were going to show him just how pretty you really are!" She ran to the corner of her room looking for the perfect dress. "Pleas kill me…."


	2. Chapter 2

Um….I really hopes this story will get better!!!!

"Hm……Allen?" Lenalee asked while digging in her threw her make up.

Allen, who was not at all happy to be there looked at her with a pout on his lips.

"What is it Lenalee?"_Please don't make me look threw any more of your shoes! I don't know how much longer I can take looking at things made for the not clumsy!_

" Why haven't you told Kanda you like him?" She said in a tone only a mother would use.

"Because he would think-Wait! I-I don't li-like him!" _How the crap does she _know_?!_

"You make it so obvious. I don't understand how _he_ doesn't know. I mean, come on, Kanda is so oblivious. You're practically screaming out to the heavens." She said making hand gestures towards the ceiling.

"I do not! You are over exaggerating Lenalee." Allen said while getting up to leave.

Before he could make it out of the door Lenalee grabbed his wrist and pulled him back so hard that he toppled onto the pile of dresses.

"Allen, what if I can convince you that Kanda likes you? Would you finally tell him your feelings?"

Allen sat with a look of concentration on his face.

_There is No way that Kanda can like me. No no no no no way. He's smart, gorgeous……..and sorta-nice. I'm Tiny(Even though I wont admit It.) cursed and have the most ugly looking arm that would even make a priest question god._

"He doesn't Lenalee. If he did, he wouldn't act like such an arse."Allen muttered.

They each sat deadly still for a couple of minutes. Well, that was until Lenalee gave her idea.

"Allen. I think before we leave for the festival, we should get on with Plan A." Lenalee said while forming an evil aura around her.

Allen gulped, already _plenty _afraid of her. He wondered if today was ever going to end.

_Ok, so either I go along with he devilish plan and do whatever she says; Or I can try to make a run for it……_

He looked at the door and noticed that lenalee had put her whole body in front of it.

_Crap. There goes that plan……. I could always use the window? Nope, I'll plummet to my death and she'll catch me. Then I'll owe her my life……and other things._

Allen Shivered at the thought.

"Lets get started then."


	3. Chapter 3

_So….I've had this chapter written for about a couple of months but have been too lazy top type it!?*Nervous laugh*_

_So __after this chapter__ all the __new chapters will be way longer__. _

_THANKS TO THE PEOPLE HAVE WRITTEN REVIEWS!!!!!! THEY REALLY MAKE ME feel Fluffy INSIDE!!_

Chapter 3

*Knock, Knock*

Kanda groaned as he glared at the door, hoping whoever was there could sense he was not in the mood. He had just gotten back from a mission which had been a bloody week long. He sunk his head deeper into the pillows, hoping to drone out all sound.

*Knock, Knock*

He cursed as he got out off the comfort of his bed, letting the sheets fall to the floor.

"Who the hell is it?" He sneered.

He was hoping it wasn't the stupid rabbit because his Happiness would just make Kanda want to murder anyone in a ten feet distance. If it was Allen……well……he would try not to rape the young child. But he wouldn't make any promises.

"Kanda don't be rude! It's me, Lenalee! I need you to come down to the cafeteria."

Before she could walk away he pulled open the door. And of course she was there, with big pleading eyes.

"Even if it's mandatory, I'm not coming."

He quickly tried to shut the door but Lenalee put her dark boots in the way. He looked up at her, glaring, but it didn't even faze her.

Trying to control his anger so he didn't explode, He said:

"Give me….one good reason….why the hell I should come?!" Kanda growled/

And, as if she was explaining this to a kid, she said:

"It involves someone being embarrassed out of their wits?"

"Like, I really care Lenalee."

"It's someone you know? Someone who hangs out with us all the time?"

"I know _lots_ of people, annoying people, but still people."

She smiled and knew there was _one _thing that would get him to come.

"It's Allen. You know, the chibi little moyashi that _yuu_ love's."

Lenalee giggled at her lame joke while Kanda took the information into his head.

"You swore you would never mention it again." Kanda whispered trying to make sure nobody could hear their conversation.

"And I won't, as long as you come down to the cafeteria. Plus, Allen's just doing it as a favor to me." Lenalee said

Kanda looked into her face to see if she was lying, but all he saw was a little girl about to beg for him to come.

_Oh Fuck _He thought_._

He really loathed begging. To him, it was a sign of weakness.

"Does this 'Favor' involve me?" He really hoped it was no.

"Yes."

He sighed and walked over to his closet. All he was wearing was pants because he had finished taking a bath a while ago.

He was still wet though, so it looked like sweat. Lenalee watched as a drop of water fell from his hair onto his shoulder to slowly go past his pale, perfect chest. It stopped right in the crease of one of his abs.

Lenalee knew that Kanda was handsome. But she only had sibling feelings for him. So was the same for Allen and Lavi. They were her family, comrades and occasional pest but nothing else.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes, let me put a shirt on."

"Okay!" She said, and then ran down the hall giggling like crazy.

Kanda waited for a couple of minutes till the sound ceased.

"And that is one reason why I don't like girls……" He muttered while pulling out a long sleeved black dress shirt.

Yes. The great, manly, handsome, tough Kanda was gay. But….not technically gay……he was only gay for one person.

Do you want to know who made him gay? I'll give you a hint. He's Tiny.

(Allen POV)

"Lenalee, how many people are out there?" I asked.

"Tons Allen, tons of people." Lenalee said while finishing putting the final touches of make-up on.

_I'm soooo going to die when people see me like this…._

Both Allen and Lenalee were in the kitchen trying to get him 'primped' up.

"How come I can even fit into one of your dresses?!" I said, starting to question his masculinity.

"Stop asking questions Allen. You'll just confuse yourself more."

I looked up to Lenalee with my eyes wide open and a pout on my lips. What? I'm cute to girls for some reason; why not use it to my own advantage?

"Fine, you're just too cute. Especially dressed in that." She said while patting my head.

_Hah….I know._

"Is _he_ out there?" I muttered, feeling a blush form on my cheeks.

"Yeppers, he's with Lavi."

_On crap! I completely forgot about Lavi……..stupid bookmen jr.!! Why of all days does he decide to be at headquarters now?!!_

"Oh! There both sitting at are usual table, so you'll _have_ to go talk to them. I mean…unless you want to starve?"

…………………………

"Allen? You okay?"

I got up and patted my dress to make sure all the dirt was off.

"Lenalee, sometimes I think you're the devils spawn."

She got up and slowly made her way to the door. When she had to cross paths with me though she whispered

"Maybe I am"

She then shut the door, leaving me all alone…..in a dress.

"Huh?!"

_What the crap was that about?_

I sighed and rubbed my hand across my forehead. It was hurting from all the thinking I've been doing. When I started putting on my boots I could feel my muscles start to tighten.

"Oh…crap, owww" I said feeling my leg start to become unfrozen.

I got up, wobbly I may say, and reached to the door. Hopefully nothing would happen. That would add even more embarrassment to my part.

"Well….Here goes nothing..." I whispered

I then took a deep breath and opened that gate to the beginning of the rest of my life.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!!!!!! I swear that after this chapter they'll be longer and waaaayyyyyy better._

_NOW REMEMBER………..MOMENTAI!!_


	4. Update

Hey everyone! Wow so it's been….4 to 5 years. Um…well first off, hello to you all! I miss you all, I've actually currently been writing on another site but now that I'm in college (AND OLD) and have lots of free time between classes, I decided I would love to continue these stories. So starting now, I promise you I will update! At the moment, I might not only update but also edit. My writing style has changed somewhat now that I am no longer in Middle school and some of my stories were just…bad. If you have anything you want to tell me or any input just message me.

-TeukieWookie


End file.
